A New World
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: Arcee and Optimus are accidently sent into the Animated universe. How will they deal with this new change? And can they survive the annoyingness of Sentinel? How will they get home? Kind of a crossover but not listed as one.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers.

Note: Optimus from TFP is addressed as Optimus when not being spoken to, in fights, dialogue tags, whatever. Optimus from TFA is addressed as Optimus Prime in dialogue tags, fights, whatever. Hope this helps out a little.

* * *

"Ratchet, open the groundbridge," Optimus commanded. He and Arcee had a little, 'date' to go on. Optimus and Arcee stepped through the groundbridge portal without hesitation, only not arriving where they expected.

"Uh Optimus? Where are we?" Arcee asked. She looked to her left and saw a puzzled Optimus. She then looked to her right and saw a spider bot with a Decepticon insignia.

"Airachnid," Arcee breathed.

"My name is Black Arachnia. And I don't know who your partner over there is. But I intend to end you pathetic Autobots."

'Optimus,' Arcee said through their bond, 'let's take her down.' in response, Optimus nodded.

Black Arachnia charged at them and prepared to inject Arcee with her venom. But Arcee sidestepped and kicked Black Arachnia with extreme precision, knocking the spider bot over to Optimus's awaiting fist. Optimus punched her helm and knocked her out. Arcee smiled and Optimus attempted to reach Ratchet back at base.

"Hey boss bot," a yellow car said, "the spider bot is here."

Seconds after the yellow car said that, a motorcycle, a wierd looking green truck, and a red truck drove up to the unconscious Black Arachnia, and transformed. The red one put stasis cuffs on Black Arachnia before turning to face Optimus and Arcee.

"Hello there, Autobots. My name is Optimus Prime, and I must ask who you two are."

"I'm Arcee and this here is Optimus."

"Um, I think it would be best if we take you to our base and see if Ratchet can explain this," Optimus Prime said, clearly confused.

* * *

"Ratchet, open this door right now," Optimus Prime commanded.

The door swung open after a couple of seconds, and Ratchet stepped out.

"What do you want now?"

"I have two new Autobots here, Arcee and Optimus." Ratchet looked confused but followed Optimus Prime to where Optimus and Arcee were waiting.

"So, your saying that your from an alternate universe?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Pretty much," Arcee replied.

"Well then, let me introduce you to my team. The yellow one is Bumblebee. The green one is Bulkhead. You already know Ratchet and I. And that black and gold one over there is Prowl." Everybot said hi before Sentinel Prime's voice rang through Optimus Prime's comlink.

"Optimus, get you and your repair grunts over here right now, we just crash landed on this mudball, again."

To that note, everyone but Optimus and Arcee transformed. They realized what they were supposed to do and transformed. They followed Optimus Prime to where Sentinel's ship had crashed.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Optimus Prime and Sentinel started arguing. A perfect opportunity for Starscream to come and kill his enemies, with the exception of Ultra Magnus, who had remained on Cybertron.

Optimus saw Starsceam coming and he warned Arcee through their bond, both of them activating their weapons.

"Excuse me," Optimus said, "but I believe that is Starscream." Sentinel Prime looked up and saw Starscream coming, and Optimus looked up a nanosecond too late.

Before either of them could react, Arcee and Optimus started shooting at the jet, which effectively brought Starscream down. Arcee activated her blades and jumped at the struggling form of Starscream, who was much larger than her.

Arcee cut one blade into his left shoulder and the other into his right wing, making Starscream scream out in agony.

"Who is that?" Sentinel asked in disbelief.

"That would be one of the newcomers, Arcee. That other one is her patner, Optimus," Optimus Prime replied to the dumbfounded Sentinel.

"How do you know that they aren't Decepticons? Starscream has a lot of enemies," Sentinel sneered. Then he looked back to Starscream. Optimus was pulling Arcee off the now disabled Starscream. And Prowl was putting him in stasis cuffs.

Arcee looked slightly upset but then took Optimus's hand and turned to everyone else.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Sentinel asked.

"Well-" Optimus started.

"Optimus, do you really think that he's going to believe that you can fight that way because of the matrix of leadership giving you the wisdom of the primes? It would be more logical if we just explained that we're in the middle of a war and are fighting for the now dead Cybertron and our human allies."

"You two are coming with me for questioning by Ultra Magnus," Sentinel decided.

"Is that really wise Sentinel? They're clearly Autobots, and unlike you, have no problems with organics. They would be able to protect Cybertron better here because the Decepticons currently reside here," Optimus Prime explained.

"Hey boss bot!" Bumblebee started, "Sari located another all spark fragment."

"Well then, lets go check on her. Autobots, roll out," Optimus Prime said.

* * *

The Autobots, including Sentinel, arrived at Sari's location, a garbage dump, her key pointing to the largest mound of trash.

"Hey guys, the all spark fragment is in there," Sari said. Sari then jumped into the trash pile searching for the fragment, only to be lifted out by Optimus, who found the all spark fragment quickly.

"Optimus, who are those two?" Sari asked, "I'm going to fix them up with my key." Sari walked over and had Arcee lay down, but when she tried together her key to work, nothing would open.

"That's weird, my key won't work on you," Sari said.

"That may be because Arcee and I are from another dimension," Optimus stated.

"What?!" Sari and Sentinel asked, Sentinel still not believing the pair's story.

"We'll explain later. Now I have some questions for you guys," Arcee said.

* * *

(After everything is explained)

"So you guys fought a unicorn?" Sari asked.

"UniCRON," everyone else said. Even the Autobots in this dimension had been told about Primus and Unicron, but thought them to be legends.

"Does that mean that there's a giant evil robot at the core if this planet?" Bumblebee asked.

"Unlikely," Optimus said, "I do not believe there was any prophecy on this world, and you would have no means of defense."

"Either way, you guys need to be questioned by Ultra Magnus," Sentinel spat.

"Very well," Optimus sighed, "I have no authority over your wishes."

"Optimus," Arcee whined, "I was just getting used to these bots." She saw the stern look on Optimus's face and immediately backed down from her complaining.

"Fine."

* * *

Okay, did anyone like this? Please tell me what you thought. Please don't be harsh, this is my first time trying to do an animated fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to everyone for the reviews, follows and/or favorites. Keeps me going! I don't own Transformers.

* * *

After a long, long, ride. Arcee, Optimus, and Sentinel reached Cybertron. All that can be said about the ride is that the three all managed to give each other processor aches.

As soon as the ship landed, Sentinel walked out with Arcee and Optimus in tow.

"Sentinel Prime, I understand you want to see me about new arrivals on Optimus Prime's team?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes sir. These two are apparently, Optimus and Arcee. I say we lock them in the stockade because they could be Decepticon impostors."

"I am aware of your opinion Sentinel Prime, now leave me with these two," Ultra Magnus commanded. Sentinel left as he was told and Ultra Magnus turned to the visitors.

"I will not question who you are, I only ask where you are from," Ultra Magnus said.

"Well, me and my mate, Optimus, were going on a date when a groundbridge accident sent us to Earth in this dimension. Where we are from, there is few of us left and Cybertron is dead. All I can say is that we are definitely not from here."

"Okay," Ultra Magnus said uncertainly.

"If you would be kind enough to offer your assistance in finding a way back to our home, we would greatly appreciate it," Optimus declared.

"We will do our best to help you get home, if for now you help us in the case if a Decepticon attack."

"Okay," Arcee answered.

"What!" Sentinel yelled, bursting through the doors, Jazz following him.

"Ultra Magnus sir, he was listening in on your conversation," Jazz said.

"Snitch," Sentinel growled.

"Sentinel Prime, for listening in on a private conversation, I subject you to clean up duty throughout the city for the next stellar cycle," Ultra Magnus commanded.

Sentinel stormed out, Jazz close behind.

"He was getting on my nerves anyway," Ultra Magnus said.

"Where would you like us to stay?" Arcee asked.

"You can stay in any of the empty rooms, make yourselves feel at home," Ultra Magnus replied. With that, Optimus and Arcee left, hand in hand, to go find an empty room.

As soon as the couple reached their new room, they collapsed on the berth. It had been a super long day. Optimus planted a kiss on Arcee's mouth plates and the couple fell into recharge.

* * *

"Wake up!" Sentinel yelled rudely to the recharging Optimus and Arcee.

"Go away Sentinel," Optimus said, he had been sleep-talking.

That crossed the line for the very much awake Sentinel, who grabbed his alarm buzzer and set it off into Optimus's audio receptors. Optimus woke up after nearly punching Sentinel in the face.

"I will get you," Arcee snarled. She managed to scare the scrap out of Sentinel, who ran away like a little girl.

After that, Arcee stood up and started stretching. Her mind dwelled on her friends back in her dimension. Arcee walked out to go find Sentinel after that, and ran into a red mech, who looked strangely familiar.

"Cliffjumper?"

"The one and only, and, who might you be?" the red mech asked.

"Arcee, now excuse me, I need to go."

"She totally has a thing for me," Cliffjumper said to himself, and an eavesdropping Jazz heard him.

"You do realize she's bonded, right?" Jazz asked.

"Aww man."

* * *

"Optimus! There's a Cliffjumper here! I can't believe it, all of our deceased friends are present in this universe, why don't we stay here?"

"Arcee, we still have a team back in our dimension, and we can't go off and do whatever we like until the war is over."

"Aww," Arcee pouted.

"Don't be sad," Optimus said, cupping her chin and tilting her face up to his to lean in for a kiss.

They were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Ultra Magnus has requested that you be shown around Iacon and given a tour around the facility."

"I'm never going to get used to the thought that Ultra Magnus ever had authority over you."

"Neither am I," Optimus replied. The pair left the room to go see what Ultra Magnus needed them for.

* * *

"Ultra Magnus sir, what did you need us for?" Arcee asked politely.

"I want medical scans ran on you two, and to know more of your histories," Ultra Magnus replied.

"Which one first?" Arcee questioned.

"Histories."

"Well, I was originally an orphan in Kaon, and almost joined the Decepticons when the war started, but I didn't because of my friends, and I'm sure happy I didn't. In the early days of the war, my first partner, Tailgate, was killed by Airachnid. My second partner, Cliffjumper, was killed by Starscream, back on Earth. After that, I became the guardian of a human known as Jack."

"I was previously the data clerk Orion Pax and I considered Megatronus a brother to me, but when I became Prime instead of him, he was angered and started the war. My previous partner Elita-One sacrificed herself to keep Cybertron out of Decepticon command in the early days of the war."

"Thank you, the med bay is on the third door to your right, the medibots have already prepared."

"Thank you Ultra Magnus," Optimus said.

"It's my pleasure," Ultra Magnus replied. The couple left hand in hand.

* * *

"Hello!" a silver medibot said, "Please, take a seat." The pair sat down and waited for the medibot to say something again.

"I have been made aware of technological differences between you two and us so you might have to wait until I finish recalibrating based on energon samples from the organic planet."

"Okay," the Optimus and Arcee said in unison.

* * *

"Ultra Magnus, with all due respect," Sentinel started, "They're war models. It would be best to lock them in the brig and be done with it."

"Or we could send them back to Earth to destroy Megatron once and for all, and then send them back," Jazz suggested.

"That is a good idea Jazz, tell them to prepare for departure in 12 mega cycles," Ultra Magnus decided.

* * *

Was this okay? I'm not sure whether to make UM have an ulterior motive. And I'd like to thank Ninjabot01 for the idea of Optimus telling Sentinel off. Thanks! Please review!


End file.
